Banankaï
by Belphegor de l'ESIP
Summary: Muhahahaha ! L'histoire idiote d'un shinigami méprisé des siens.


Banankaï ! Une enfance difficile

De tous les shinigamis qui traînaient dans le Seireitei, il était de loin le plus pathétique. Son style de combat ne ressemblait à rien, son visage non plus, et ses compétences sociales... ressemblaient à trop de choses qui rimaient avec catastrophe et ostracisme. En dehors d'Ukitake, qui appréciait ses talents de bibliothécaire, et de Kyôraku, qui croyait en ses capacités de méditation, et sans lesquels il aurait été jeté hors de la ville avec une telle force qu'il aurait certainement découvert des terres inconnues avant de retomber, tous le méprisaient.

Tous les jours, il devait supporter les sobriquets et les moqueries de ses camarades. Et tous les jours, il travaillait dur pour progresser et gagner leur respect. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à maîtriser le Shikaï. Cela arriva un après-midi de grand soleil, dans la cour où toute sa compagnie s'entraînait. À force de méditer en enchaînant ses katas, il a enfin entendu le nom de son Zanpakuto, et l'a appelé. « Banane futile ! »

Et son katana s'est transformé en une longue banane jaune tachetée de noir, un fruit mûr sans pour autant être gâté, un gourdin bien trop fragile pour servir. La rumeur commença doucement, mais explosa rapidement en une cacophonie assourdissante. Tous les shinigamis présents se tordaient de rire. Les rares qui arrivaient à reprendre leur souffle en profitaient pour lancer une vanne maladroite et blessante.

« C'est pas un Zanpakuto, c'est un Fruit-pas-couteau ! »

« Au secours ! Il pointe une banane vers moi ! »

« Tu crois que cela pourrait ralentir un Hollow ? Oui, s'il tombe sur un hollow-singe ! Le temps qu'il déglutisse un coup. »

Au lieu de gagner de l'estime, le shinigami venait de gagner un nouveau surnom, _celui qui porte la banane_. Un peu fâché tout de même, il défia un de ses camarades au hasard.

« Arrête, lui répondit l'autre, avec ta banane... tu crois quoi ? Me faire glisser dessus ? »

« C'est un shikaï ! Tu vas le sentir passer ! »

Et il se rua sur son adversaire, oubliant le peu de technique qu'il avait acquis. La seconde suivante, il gisait, honteux, au milieu d'une danse de rondelles de banane. Non seulement son Zanpakuto avait la forme d'une banane, mais il en avait aussi la consistance.

Il se releva péniblement, et s'en fut, piteux, chercher refuge loin de la ville. Ses lectures lui avaient appris l'existence d'un moine de légende auprès duquel le plus vil asticot pouvait apprendre des techniques qui feraient de lui un roi. Il n'y croyait guère, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre, à part son chemin. Ce qui dut arriver, car les années passèrent sans que personne ne le revît.

Ainsi, petit à petit, celui qui porte la banane disparaissait des mémoires. On ne parlait plus de lui que les soirs de beuverie, quand l'alcool inhibait la honte de porter crédit à une légende si stupide. Un Zanpakuto en forme de banane ! Seuls des enfants ou des alcooliques imbibés y croiraient.

Purée !

Des années plus tard, le Seireitei était calme. Aucun Hollow n'avait pénétré le royaume depuis longtemps, et ceux qui hantaient le monde des mortels ne se montraient ni nombreux ni dangereux. La politique ronronnait, et les capitaines s'engluaient dans des tâches administratives assommantes. Pour réagir, et convaincu qu'il ne se passerait rien, ils avaient décidé de faire un pique-nique au Hueco Mundo, chargeant leurs lieutenants d'expédier les affaires courantes. Certains espéraient secrètement découvrir entre deux bouchées un complot d'Arrancars ou une menace au moins équivalente.

Ainsi, le Seireitei étouffait sous la chaleur solaire presque autant qu'il s'engonçait dans les procédures et les formulaires abscons. Les soldats ne s'entraînaient plus que pour tuer le temps, et ne faisaient plus attention à ce qu'ils renseignaient dans les formulaires que personne ne cherchait à comprendre à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de livraison de saké ou de riz.

Ce fut ce jour-là que le cri retentit.

« Je suis de retour ! »

Les oreilles, incrédules, s'étaient dressées à moitié.

« Je suis de retour ! » hurla-t-on à nouveau.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la source apparente des cris, le plateau rocheux au centre du Seireitei.

« Je suis de retour ! » s'égosilla-t-on.

L'insistance intriguait au moins autant que l'incongruité de l'appel. Qui pouvait ainsi annoncer sa présence au milieu de la zone interdite, d'une voix si banale, si dénuée de ressemblance avec la moindre voix de capitaine ?

L'esprit complètement engourdi par le soleil et par les tâches décérébrantes, un bon nombre de shinigami se mit à escalader le pic. En haut, un homme en robe de bure noire et à la capuche relevée attendait, immobile, une planche de surf à la main.

À tous ceux qui lui posaient des questions, il répondait « Je suis de retour ! » si bien qu'il fut rapidement pris pour un fou.

« Eh, le moine, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu loin de la mer pour faire de la planche ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il est de retour, mais il est bien parti ! »

« Tu crois qu'il s'est échappé du Maggot ? »

Quand la foule lui parut assez dense, le moine étoffa son discours, tout en dégainant : « Je suis de retour. Je suis le shinigami qui porte la banane futile ! SHIKAÏ ! »

Il portait désormais une banane longue comme le bras dans sa main droite, et tenait toujours la planche de surf, verticalement plantée dans le sol, dans sa main gauche.

« Eh ! J'y crois pas ! Il existe ! Mort de rire ! »

« LOL ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle a un pouvoir hypnotique sur les singes, ta banane ? »

« Moi, j'aime pas les bananes ! »

Le moine sembla s'affaisser sous la lourdeur des remarques. « Je suis de retour, souffla-t-il avant de hurler la suite, et je vais vous donner une bonne leçon, bande de ramollis à la cervelle de rat mariné ! Je vais prendre les bannières de vos compagnies, et puis je partirai. Décidément, vous n'avez pas grandi, vos propos puérils le montrent. Banankaï ! »

Sur ce dernier mot, la banane grandit et grossit jusqu'à concurrencer la taille d'un homme, puis elle s'ouvrit brutalement, et commença à arroser l'auditoire d'un fleuve de purée de banane. D'abord surpris, puis ensevelis, les shinigamis ne purent fuir. Ils nageaient désormais dans la matière sucrée, maladroits, paniqués, salis. « C'est une honte ! Me salir ainsi, moi, un noble ! » hurla le plus gros. « Oh, purée ! Un Bankaï ! C'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! » continuait un autre que la situation ne déridait pas. « Un gâteau ? Sois plus précis ! Une tarte à la banane ou une charlotte ? », et d'autres de continuer, tout en s'efforçant de garder la tête hors de la purée : « Là, il nous a banané, c'est certain ! », ou encore « Argh ! Et je suis certain qu'il a la banane de nous avoir fait ça ! »

Laissant ses victimes à leurs rires ou à leurs pleurs, selon leurs humeurs, le moine lâcha son fruit géant et sauta sur la mer de pulpe debout sur son surf. Il lui suffisait de suivre le courant pour descendre dans le Seireitei, ce qu'il fit, esquivant avec style les quelques sorts qu'on lui lançait.

En peu de temps, il put glisser dans les rues, à la hauteur des toits, volant les bannières et salissant les habitations. Les compagnies semblaient impuissantes. Les coups de sabre dans la purée ne coupaient rien, les sorts de froid ne la figeaient que peu, et peu longtemps, et ceux de feu la cuisaient, ce qui n'arrangeait rien mécaniquement tout en empirant drastiquement le niveau olfactif. Dans un recoin, un lieutenant faisait de vagues trous suivis de bouts de vagues à l'aide d'un Zanpakuto transformé en énorme boule de métal accrochée à une chaîne au moins aussi lourde. Ces tentatives futiles sur la banane écrasée ne servaient qu'à les occuper, à les distraire, le temps qu'un héros intervienne, ou que les capitaines reviennent, ce qui n'arriva pas.

Au lieu de cela, le moine arriva gentiment à la sortie, noyant le géant sous quelques tonnes de purée, puis défonçant le portail avec le reste de l'énergie cinétique. Enfin, il posa pied à terre, et ramassa son Zanpakuto.

« Adieu, donc, conclut-il avant de disparaître à jamais, je garde vos bannières en souvenir... sachant que les plus grandes bananes, cela reste tout de même vous ! »


End file.
